creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Suffering Souls
SCP-f-GNK - Protokol: Gegenstandsnummer: SCP-f-GNK Objektklasse: Euklid Spezieller Haltungsprozess: SCP-f-GNK muss in einem schalldichten Raum aus Metall festgehalten werden. Nur Personal der Klasse D darf sich dem Objekt näheren. Sie müssen spezielle Helme tragen, die vor SCP-f-GNKs Fähigkeit schützen. Jedes andere Individuum, dass nicht der SCP angehört und sich SCP-f-GNK nährt wird bei sofortigem Kontakt umgehend terminiert. SCP-f-GNK wird täglich mit Tests bzw. Testobjekten konfrontiert. Es ist wichtig diese nach dem Kontakt von SCP-f-GNK aus ihrem Raum schnellstmöglich zu entfernen, andernfalls könnte es zu schweren Komplikationen zwischen Testobjekt und SCP-f-GNK kommen. Beschreibung von SCP-f-GNK: SCP-f-GNK ist ein Mensch, genauer ein Mädchen mit amerikanischer Herkunft. SCP-f-GNK befindet sich im Alter von etwa fünfzehn (15) Jahren. Es trägt eine für Menschen typische, aber dennoch ziemlich abgetragene Kleidung. Jeans, T-shirt, sowie Stiefel sind schwarz. Das Mädchen hat außerdem eine sehr unnatürliche, blasse Haut. SCP-f-GNK wurde von zwei Mitarbeitern und einem Agenten der Foundation in einem kleinen Haus nahe des Ortes *zensiert* aufgefunden. Nachbarn haben laute Folterschreie aus dem Haus gemeldet. Als die SCP dort eintraf sahen sie, wie eine Frau im Alter von vierzig (40) Jahren, ein Mann im Alter von fünfzig (50) Jahren und ein Junge im Alter von zwei (2) Jahren auf den Boden zusammengekauert lagen und schrien. Ihre Hände hatten sie an ihren Köpfen festgehalten, als ob sie starke Kopfschmerzen aufzeigen würden. In der Mitte der drei stand ein Mädchen. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen lächelte sie und fing nach fünfzehn (15) Minuten an zu lachen. Jeglicher Versuch Kontakt mit SCP-f-GNK aufzunehmen schlug fehl. Bei den kleinsten Berührungen mit ihr sahen die SCP Mitarbeiter, die sie herbrachten ein grauenvolles Abbild ihrer schlimmsten Vergangenheit, dass wie eine Art Film in ihren Köpfen abgespielt wurde. Sie beschrieben es als endlose, immer wiederkehrende Prozedur, die ihrem Körper, so wie ihrer Seele großen Schaden anrichtete. Selbst der Agent, der aus Sicherheitsgründen dabei war, verspürte dieselbe grauenvolle „Folter“ wie auch seine Kollegen, konnte aber mit Mühe und der starken Überzeugung von sich selbst dieses Bild verdrängen und SCP-f-GNK festnehmen. Einige der Mitarbeiter begangen kurz nach Kontaktaufnahme mit SCP-f-GNK Selbstmord. Unter anderem wurde ein Brief hinterlassen mit der Bitte sich SCP-f-GNK KEINES FALLS zu nähren. Erstes Kapitel: Ein neues Opfer Ungeduldig saß ich auf einem Stuhl in meiner kleinen engen Zelle und stampfte mit meinen schwarzen Stiefeln einen Takt nach. Es war kein bestimmter. Nur ein selbsterfundener Takt, der die Gier nach Frischfleisch in mir zu unterdrücken versuchte. Die metallischen, hohlen Klänge, die der Boden unter mir wiedergab, hallten an den hohlen Wänden wieder. Es hörte sich in meinen Ohren so an, als würde ich mit dem Hammer draufschlagen. Man könnte meinen, dass ich es auch tat. Aber meine Vorgehensweise erfolgte nicht physisch, sondern psychisch. Meine Gabe erlaubte es mir, in das Unterbewusstsein anderer Menschen einzudringen, ihr schlimmstes oder gar das Erlebnis, dass sie zutiefst traumatisiert hatte, in ihren Köpfen hervorzurufen und immer wieder und wieder abzuspielen. Wie in einem Film, der einem immer mehr Angst machte, je öfter man ihn sah, nur, dass es kein gewöhnlicher, billiger Horrorfilm war, sondern eben die Szenen und Bilder, die man selbst hautnah erlebt hatte. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür, war der arme Kerl von eben gewesen. Ich habe es regelrecht genossen, wie er winselnd am Boden lag und ich ihm immer und immer wieder vor Augen führte, wie sein Vater ihn zu Boden geschmissen hatte, ihn mit einem Gürtel geschlagen hatte, auf ihn eingetreten hatte, bis er ein Schädelhirntraumer erlitt und schlussendlich sich an ihm vergangen hatte. Die qualvollen Schreie, die er von sich gab, die Tränen, die er vergossen hatte, während er in seinem eigenen Teufelskreislauf gefangen war und das hoffnungslose Flehen mir gegenüber, waren ein prachtvolles, spektakuläres Abbild gewesen, dessen Anblick ich zu gerne länger genossen hätte, wäre dieser jämmerliche, alte Herr nicht vor Angst und Panik zusammengebrochen, so dass die Wächter ihn raustragen mussten. Ihre Blicke, wenn sie in meine aus vollkommenden Metall verarbeitete Zelle eintraten, erzeugten automatisch ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht. Ich konnte in ihre verkümmerten, hoffnungslosen Seelen sehen und mit Leichtigkeit feststellen, dass sie jedes verdammte Mal, wenn sie in meine persönliche Hölle eintraten, zu Gott beteten, er möge sie doch heute verschonen. Ich liebte jedes einzelne kleine Zucken ihrer Muskeln, wenn sie zitterten, jedes Geräusch das ihr Herz von Panik wiedergab. Es war einfach wie Musik in meinen Ohren im Einklang mit einem beeindruckenden Schauspiel, gezeichnet von dem wohl besten Gefühl, dass ein Mensch nur haben konnte: Angst. Pure, nackte Angst, die wie Kakerlaken, ekelhaft langsam sich in ihren Körpern schlich und eine widerspenstige, unwohltuende Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen hinterließ. Die Minuten verstrichen. Je länger ich hier in meiner Zelle saß und auf die massive, aus glänzendem Stahl hergestellte Tür starrte, desto unruhiger wurde der hohle Klang meines selbstkomponierten Taktes. Meine Hände zitterten ungeduldig. Ich wollte es. Ich wollte es so sehr! Schrie ich in meinen Gedanken. Menschen in den Abgrund zu führen, sie langsam und qualvoll leiden zu lassen, sie einfach von innen heraus aufzufressen – das war meine Begabung, meine Leidenschaft, der ich mich nur zu sehr hingab. Warum die anderen Fleischwesen mich festhielten, war eine nette Geschichte. Ich war in meiner Familie die einzige, die diese Gabe besaß und sie auch an meiner eigenen Familie einzusetzen, dafür dass ich sie damals zum ersten Mal entdeckt hatte, hatte mir riesigen Spaß gemacht. Genau wie bei den armen, an Panik und Trauma verrotteten Seelen, die sie mir lieferten, an dessen Spaß ich mich Tag ein, Tag aus ergötzte. Schon sehr bald, vernahm ich ein leises Gemurmel unmittelbar in der Nähe meiner Zelle. Langsam stand ich auf und nährte mich der kühlen Wand, meine Hände an diese abgestützt, presste ich mein Ohr an die Wand, dessen Vibration an der Stahlwand mir ermöglichte jedes einzelne Laut zu einem Satz zu formen. „Was springt für mich dabei raus?“, fragte eine tiefe, junge Männerstimme in einer monotonen Stimmlage. Ich schätzte sein Alter auf ungefähr 20. Ein widerwilliges Seufzen erklang, so als ob jemand nur unfreiwillig seinen wertvollsten Besitz hergeben würde. „Sie bekommen, wie abgemacht, die gewünschte Information, Sleepless.“ Stille. Alles was ich jetzt nur noch vernahm waren die schlagenden Herzen außerhalb der Wand. Genaugenommen waren es zwei. Eines der beiden schlug in so einem schnellen Rhythmus, dass ich glatt das Gefühl bekam, es würde jeden Moment aussetzen. Ich grinste bei der Vorstellung. Wie viel einfacher, psychologischer Stress bei Menschen auswirken konnte, war schlichtweg beeindruckend! Im nächsten Moment hörte ich langsame Schritte. Immer näher auf mich zukommend, bis sie kurz vor der schweren Metalltür verstummten. Sofort entfernte ich mich von der Wand, richtete mich auf und grinste voller Erwartung und Freude über mein nächstes Opfer. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, als mich zwei unterschiedlich farbige Augen erblickten und das Gesicht des großen Mannes ein teuflisches Lächeln zierte. Zweites Kapitel: Erster Kontakt thumb|314px|Suffering Souls by Circusmonster666 Erneut hallten die Klänge des Metallbodens in dem Raum wieder, als die schweren Schritte des Mannes langsam verstummten. Schulterlange, braune Haare bedeckten sein blasses Gesicht. Eine einfache braune Jacke, darunter ein schwarzes T-shirt und eine dunkelblaue Jeanshose, waren seine Kleidung. Vorsichtig ging ich um ihn herum. Tat so, als würde ich ihn genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, während ich mir eine Chance suchte, wie ich am besten einen Einblick in seine verkümmerte Seele haben könnte. Mit seinem Blick folgte er meinen Bewegungen. „Du musst wohl Sleepless sein, nicht wahr?“ begann ich ein Gespräch mit ihm. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber dieser Sleepless hatte ein gewisses Interesse in mir geweckt, was mich davon abhielt ihn einfach schnell in den Wahnsinn zu führen. Ich wollte mehr über ihn erfahren. Er nickte stumm, mit seinem kühlen Blick meine Bewegungen immer noch folgend. Als ich hinter ihm stehen blieb zog ich ihn an seinen Haaren zu mir herunter. „Hey! WAS SOLL DER SCHEIß?!“ brüllte er hasserfüllt durch den Raum. Ich kicherte. „Du bist sehr schnell reizbar, hm?“ fügte ich noch hinzu und lächelte erfreut darüber, wie einfach er es mir machte. Plötzlich vernahm ich ein Knurren seinerseits. Es war aber kein normales Knurren. Es klang gerissen und teuflisch. Ehe ich mich versah hörte ich wie etwas scharfes die Luft zerschnitt. Kurz darauf spürte ich einen brennenden Schmerz an meinem Handgelenk. Reflexartig zog ich meine Hand von ihm weg und leckte das warme Blut, dass zähflüssig aus meiner Wunde floss ab, während ich in seine von tiefem Hass erfüllten Augen schaute. Jetzt wird’s erst richtig spannend, dachte ich. Urplötzlich ging er auf mich zu, packte mich am Hals, drückte mich gegen die Wand hinter mir und knurrte: „Wenn du irgendwelche dummen Spielchen mit mir triebst, wird es dir noch Leid tun!“ Im selben Moment bekam ich einen interessanten Einblick in seine Seele. Zwar war es nur für ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dennoch erkannte ich ganz genau ein Gesicht. Es war genau sein Gesicht, wie Haare, nur eines schien seine Seele von ihm selbst zu unterscheiden: Die Augenfarbe. Beider seiner Augen waren in ein glasiges, grau-grün getaucht, das war alles was ich sehen konnte, dann verschwand auch schon wieder sein seltsames Abbild und ich stand ihm als Mensch gegenüber. Immer noch drückte er mir die Luft weg. Ich bekam nichts als ein Gurgeln zu Stande und lief rot an. Verzweifelt versuchte ich ihn von mir wegzustoßen, doch er war viel stärker als ich. Dennoch würde ich mich nicht so leicht von ihm töten lassen! Nicht, nachdem ich seinen überaus merkwürdigen Geist gesehen hatte. „Das ist nicht meine Seele, du jämmerliche Vampirtussi,“ meinte er abfällig meinem Gothicaussehen gegenüber und schlug mich zu Boden. Mein Kopf knallte mit voller Wucht gegen den Metallboden auf. Rubinrotes Blut bahnte sich seinen Weg aus meiner pulsierenden Wunde heraus. „Den, den du gesehen hast, war mein Freund Lars! Und er weiß was du für eine Gabe hast! Er sieht voraus, was du tust!“ Rief Sleepless nunmehr triumphierend über seine „geistige Hilfe“. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Nicht deshalb, weil ich diesen Lars für ungläubig hielt, sondern vielmehr, weil ich mir auf einmal vorstellen musste, wie viel Spaß ich dabei hätte ihn zu quälen. Ruckartig richtete ich mich auf und wandte mich mit einem überaus erfreuten Grinsen dem Mann mit den verschieden farbigen Augen zu. Wenn sein geistiger Komplize jeden meiner Schritte voraussehen konnte, musste ich mir eine Taktik überlegen, die ihn davor abhalten würde, mich zu durchschauen. Und mir kam auch glatt eine gute Idee. „Ach ja? Das würde ich gerne sehen!“ meinte ich gespielt entschlossen und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, jedoch schlug ich ins Leere. Mit einer geschickten Drehung war er meinem Schlag ausgewichen und trat mit seinem Fuß mir stattdessen frontal ins Gesicht, so dass ich zu Boden fiel. Es knackte. Blut und Schmerz resultierten daraus, doch ich ignorierte es. Ich würde den passenden Moment abfangen, denn wenn er zum nächsten Schlag ansetzen würde, würde ich ihm meine scharfen Fingernägel in seinen Hinterkopf rammen und so in sein Nervensystem eindringen. Er kniete sich nun vor mich. Dann setzte er zum letzten Schlag an. Dieses teuflische Grinsen, dass er wieder aufsetzte verriet mir, dass er sich siegessicher fühlte. „Und so gewann die weltberüchtigste Krankheit gegen ein möchtegern Teenievampir,“ scherzte er und schlug zu. Das war meine Chance! Schnell drang ich in sein Gehirn ein. Den Schädelknochen durchbrach ich wie einen einfachen Ast mit meinen Fingern und schob sie immer weiter hervor, bis ich etwas glitschiges fühlte. Sein Gehirn. Ruckartig legte er seinen Kopf nach hinten. „W… Was zur Hölle…?“ stammelte er, ehe sich unter Schmerzensschreien seine Augen quälend langsam verdrehten. Meine verdrehten sich ebenfalls. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war in sein Nervensystem eingedrungen. Drittes Kapitel: Lars Vergangenheit Ich befand mich in einer Küche. Vor mir standen drei Personen. Ein älterer, dicker Herr mit grauen Haaren und halb Glatze, eine Frau, etwa im Alter von 35, mit schwarzen, lockigen schulterlangen Haaren, Jeans und seidentop und Schmuck und dieser Sleepless. Sleepless saß auf einem Stuhl und grinste, als ihm der Lauf einer Schrotflinte ins Gesicht gehalten wurde. Zwei zittrige, große Hände umklammernten diese. Der alte Herr hielt sie in der Hand. Er hatte Angst. Große Angst. Das spürte ich. „Sei still Sleepless. Heute wirst du sterben!“, schrie der Alte ihn an. Doch dieser war wenig beeindruckt von seinen mutigen Worten gewesen und begann laut zu lachen. „Wenn ich sterbe, stirbt mein Alter Ego, den ihr so sehr liebt mit.“ Lachte er bösartig. Gott, der Typ ist kaltblütig! Dachte ich mir und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Fast so wie ich… „Er hat meine Eltern getötet. Sleepless, mein Freund, hat meine Eltern getötet,“ hörte ich plötzlich eine junge Männerstimme unmittelbar in meiner Nähe. Sie klang gebrochen. Gleich würde er weinen. Ein gutes Zeichen. Ich drehte mich in die Richtung um, aus der ich diese Stimme vernommen hatte und da erkannte ich ein bekanntes Gesicht wieder. „Du musst also Lars sein, nicht wahr?“ meinte ich und schaute interessiert in seine glasigen, grünen Augen, wie ich sie zuvor schon gesehen hatte. Er war traurig. So als wüsste er, was nun folgen würde. Kurz darauf hörte ich einen lauten Knall, der in meinen Ohren wiederhalte, ein unangenehmes Piepen folgte. Vor meinen Augen spielte sich das perfekte Schauspiel ab. Ein wundervolles Abbild voller Blut. Der alte Herr hatte sogar sein Gesicht durch den Schuss verloren. Der Mann mit den verschieden farbigen Augen hatte einen perfekten Schuss abgefeuert. Neben mir hörte ich, wie Lars kraftlos zu Boden sank. Er schrie. Weinte. Schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als wolle er das alles nicht wahrhaben. Als wollte er, dass es alles nur in einem Traum geschah. Was geschah denn heute noch im Traum und was war für die abscheulichen Fleischwesen Realität? Aber mit dem Tod seines Vaters, war es noch nicht genug. Als nächstes nahm sich Sleepless, die Frau vor. Ein glatter Schuss in ihre Beine. Sie schrie. Genau wie Lars. „Hör auf! Ich will das es aufhört! Bitte! Mach das es aufhört!“, flehte er mich an. Durchsichtige Tränen kullerten ihm seine ebenfalls blasse Haut hinunter, während er sich zitternd in einer Ecke zusammenkauerte. Gut. Sehr gut! Endlich hatte ich ihn da, wo ich ihn haben wollte! Ich kicherte finster. Das war mit Abstand eines meiner interessantesten Opfer, die ich bisher hatte. Sleepless hörte mit dem Leid der Mutter nicht auf. Unter Schreien und Blut zerschnitt er ihr mit einem Skalpell ihre Bauchdecke. Man sah ihm an, dass er es genoss, genau wie ich es genoss Lars leiden zu sehen. Als seine Mutter ihren offenen, blutigen Wunden erlegen war, packte ich ihn an den Haaren, zerrte das Häufchen Elend vor seine tote Mutter und hielt ihm diese vor das Gesicht. „Sieh hin!“ schrie ich ihn an. „Sieh dir jedes Detail genau an! Saug es in deinem Hirn auf! Sorg dafür, dass dein Herz daran stirbt!“ befahl ich ihm. Lars weinte immer noch, nicht in der Lage irgendetwas darauf zu Antworten. Zugleich hörte man Würgegeräusche. Offensichtllich angewiedert von dem verstümmelten Anblick seiner Mutter mit der offenen Bauchdecke dessen Organe sichtbar unter warmen Blut pulsierten, erbrach er neben ihr einen Schwall voller Schleim, dass ihm wie Sabberfäden aus dem Mund heraushingen. Wie ich diese Momente der Zerstörung liebte! Auf einmal hörte ich wie jemand lauthals schrie. Aber dieser jemand schrie nicht einfach nur so, er schrie einen Namen. Es war ein weiblicher Name, der Name seiner Mutter. So verzerrt, so voller Trauer. „MARIAAAAAAAAAAA!“ Im selben Moment zerriss das wundervolle Abbild vor meinen Augen und ich befand mich wieder in meiner Zelle. „Mom… Mom er ist wieder da…“, hörte ich die bitterlich, weinende Stimme meines „Sohnes“. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Grinsen entlang meiner Mundwinkel. Meine mentalische Folter erzeugte bei ihm offenbar, dass er in mir das Abbild seiner toten Mutter sah. Als ich nun meinen Kopf von der Decke langsam abwandte und meinem weinenden Lars in die Augen blickte, die noch glasiger zu seien schienen, als zuvor nahm ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände und lächelte ein schiefes Lächeln. „Mom… Du… du… bist voller Blut…“, stammelte er und sah sich zitternd seine von Blut verschmierte Hand an, als er die meinen berührte. So ist es gut, dachte ich. Betrachte das rote, zähflüssige Blut das deine arme, tote Mutter befleckt. „Ach, mein Schatz…“ flüsterte ich leise und spukte etwas Blut in sein Gesicht. „Sleepless ist das alles Schuld,“ ich schluckte schwer, ehe ich weitersprach, um ihm stärker im Glauben zu lassen, wie schwer es seine Mutter hatte, wenn sie an jenen Abend dachte. „Wenn dein Dad nur den Mut gehabt hatte deinen Freund zu töten, dann wäre ich jetzt noch am Leben… Ich und dein Papa wären jetzt bei dir, mein Liebling…" „Was soll ich nur tun?“ schluchzte er zitternd. Er war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches. Mit brüchiger Stimme fuhr ich fort: „Du musst dem ein Ende bereiten. Du musst Sleepless ein Ende bereiten!“ Lars nickte, als ob er verstünde und holte etwas kleines, metallisches aus seiner linken Hosentasche hervor. „Nein, nicht so!“ warnte ich ihn, während ich den Kopf schüttelte und das Skalpell, welches er sich bereits an seine Pulsader platziert hatte vorsichtig wegnahm. „HÖR NICHT AUF SIE!!!!“, brüllte mein Sohn plötzlich, doch diese Stimme gehörte nicht ihm. Sie klang viel zu bösartig und zu tief als dass sie ihm gehören könnte. So voller Hass und Zorn. Im nächsten Moment sank Lars Kopf, so als ob er schlafen würde, kurz darauf öffnete er seine Augen. Viertes Kapitel: Sleepless Vergangenheit Ein grünes und ein blaues Auge blickten mich hasserfüllt an. Sie funkelten geradezu vor Zorn, dann wisch seinem Zorn ein teuflisches und zugleich triumphierendes Grinsen und er fing lauthals zu lachen an. Es war dasselbe Lachen, wie das als er Lars Eltern getötet hatte. „Dachtest du allen Ernstes, Lars würde auf dich hören, du möchtegern Vampir?“, verspottete er mich höhnisch. „Er ist mir gegenüber Loyal! Er wird alles tun, was ich ihm sage! Du hast also keine Chance!“ Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinab. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich sagte nichts, sondern wagte es erneut in sein Gehirn einzudringen. Und diesmal würde ich ihn von innen heraus zerstören. Tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein musste es etwas geben, was er nicht verkraftete… Diesmal befand ich mich in einem spärlich beleuchteten Keller. Hohe Schmerzschreie, wie die eines Kindes drangen in mein Ohr. Sie waren so hoch, so voller Qual, dass ich mir die Ohren zu halten musste. Als die Schreie verstummten, erblickte ich einen fetten, etwa 30-jährigen Mann, wie er sich an einem kleinen Kind, dass auf dem Bauch lag verging und dabei stöhnte. „Du bist gut“, stöhnte er abermals, während er mit einer Hand über den Rücken des Kindes fuhr. Bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte ich, dass es ein kleiner Junge war. Sein Kopf war gehoben, sein Blick nach vorne zur Wand gerichtet. Ich erschrak, als ich die Farbe seiner Augen wiedererkannte. Grün und Blau. Soll das etwa heißen, dass Sleepless…? Unter Tränen, Schreien und Schmerzen erlag der kleine Sleepless hilflos seinem Schicksal. Während sich der Mann an ihm vergnügte, hörte ich ein leises, amüsiertes Kichern zu meiner Rechten. Ein anderer Mann filmte das gesamte Szenario. Genüsslich leckte er sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, während er weiterhin kichernd das alles aufnahm, was sich dort abspielte. Was für eine kranke Welt, dachte ich. Fast hätte mir der Mann mit dem grünen und dem blauen Auge schon leid getan, wäre ich nicht so versessen darauf gewesen meine Opfer leiden zu sehen. Ich lächelte finster, bei der Vorstellung, was mit ihm geschehen würde, würde ich ihm seine Erinnerung und vielmehr, den Kerl, der ihm das angetan hatte in seinem Kopf wieder hervorrufen. Bald darauf hätte ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Ein amüsiertes Lachen hallte durch den metallraum, während ich mein Gegenüber verführerisch zu zwinkerte. „Erkennst du mich wieder?“, fragte ich immer noch lachend und beugte mich zu ihm vor. Sleepless war wie erstarrt, als ich der fette Kerl, der ihn vergewaltigt hatte, ihm langsam mit einem Finger entlang seinem Nacken strich. „Die Nacht damals war so schön mit dir“, flüsterte ich ihm in sein Ohr und leckte mit meiner Zunge über meine Lippen. Würgegeräusche seinerseits resultierten. Kurz darauf passierte etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Fünftes Kapitel: Unerwartete Wendung Sleepless drückte mich gegen die Wand, legte ein Skalpell an meine Kehle – wie viele von diesen Dingern hatte er überhaupt dabei? – und schlug meinen Kopf mehrmals gegen die Wand, während er knurrte: „Du verdammtes Schwein bist der Grund für mein Leid! Ich bring dich um, du Pädophiler! Kranker Bastard!“ Zur selben Zeit hörte ich auch Lars Stimme schreien. „Sleepless nicht! Bitte töte nicht unsere Mutter! Nicht noch einmal!“ Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ich hatte mich doch auf Sleepless konzentriert und Lars verdrängt. Wie konnte es also sein, dass er in mir immer noch seine Mutter sah? „Was redest du da?! Das ist nicht unsere Mutter! Das ist Tom, verdammt! Das Stück Abschaum, dass mich vergewaltigt hat!!!“, schrie er von Sinnen und drückte das Skalpell immer tiefer in meinen Hals. Lars schrie währenddessen immer lauter und lauter. Als ich nun in die Augen meines Gegenübers schaute, erkannte ich, was ich angerichtet hatte: Die eine Gesichtshälfte weinte ununterbrochen bitterliche Tränen. Die andere hingen, zog ein hasserfülltes Grinsen. Ich hatte ihre Geister gespalten. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage einander zu finden und ihre Geister zu wechseln. In dem Mann vor mir, existierten jetzt zwei Hälften. Die Hälfte mit dem blauen Auge, dass seltsam flackerte, als würde es zwischen zwei Farben hin und her springen, gehörte Sleepless. Die andere Hälfte gehörte Lars. Beide sahen mich einerseits als den Grund des Leidens an und andererseits verspürten sie Trauer, weil sie den Menschen, den sie einst geliebt hatten verloren hatten. Ich lachte laut. Genial! Fantastisch! Mein Werk war nun vollendet und es war besser als ich je zu träumen gewagt hatte! Beide litten unter ihrem eigenen Leid! Ich hatte es geschafft! Die Schläge, die ich von Sleepless bekam, waren mir völlig egal. Ich musste trotz der höllischen Schmerzen, die er mir mit seinen Händen und Füßen verpasste lachen. Es war ein krankes, irres Lachen, dass schon fast einem kreischen glich. Ich war überstolz über meine Gabe und über das, zu was ich im Stande war. Mit jedem Schlag den mir Sleepless aus Zorn und Hass verpasste, weinte Lars. Gut so, mein Kind. Weine. Weine um deine geliebte Mutter! Schreie ihren Namen in den Himmel hinauf! Jedoch werte meine Euphorie nicht für lange. Durch den hohen Blutverlust und den unzähligen offenen Wunden, die bei jeder seiner Berührungen brannten, wenn er seinen Finger hineinsteckte, verlor ich so langsam mein Bewusstsein. Kurz bevor alles in eine tiefe, kalte Dunkelheit fiel, sah ich wie Sleepless sich am Kopf packte und schrie. Ein schweres Keuchen folgte. Meine Verbindung zu ihm…. Nein! Sie durfte nicht mit meinem Tod brechen! Das durfte nicht sein! Ich war so kurz davor zu siegen! Ein neuer Feind würde die Welt befallen! Sich von der Angst und Panik der Fleischwesen nähren! Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich vom Boden aufzurichten, gegen ihn anzukämpfen, doch etwas schien mich davon abzuhalten. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen! Wie war das möglich?! Gänsehaut breitete sich aus, als ich ein tiefes, krankes und zugleich diabolisches Lachen hörte. „Der einzige, der der Menschheit Schaden anrichten wird, ist die Krankheit die sie befallen wird. Beptus. Ich bin Beptus!“ flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch war ich nicht in der Lage meine Lippen zu bewegen. Sie wirkten wie festgefroren, gelähmt. Allein meine Augen konnte ich noch bewegen. Panisch huschten sie von der Krankheit zu meinem Arm rüber. Eine kleine, feine Nadel hatte sich in meine Adern gebohrt. Dieser Mistkerl hat mich betäubt! Langsam zog Sleepless nun mein schwarzes von Blut beflecktes T-shirt hoch. Etwas kühles glitt mit einem einfachen Schnitt über meine Bauchdecke. Er würde mich denselben tot sterben lassen, wie Lars Mutter. „Mein Freund soll sehen, wen er tatsächlich nachgetrauert hat!“ meinte er und setzte einen Schnitt nach dem nächsten an. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg entlang meiner Wangen, während er immer tiefer zu schnitt. „Das muss sicher scheiße wehtun, nicht wahr?“ lachte er. Amüsiert durch mein Leid. Warmes Blut lief entlang meiner blassen Haut, beschmutzte den Boden. Meine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr. Mein Herz schlug immer langsamer. Alles was ich jetzt noch spürte waren die pulsierenden Organe, die offen lagen. Zu meinem Erstaunen, wandte sich mein Mörder angewidert weg. Offensichtlich konnte er es nicht ab, wenn blutige, pulsierende Organe offen in einem Menschen zu sehen waren. Um es ein schnellen Tod werden zu lassen, schnitt er mir zuletzt meine Kehle durch, so wie auch bei Lars Mutter. Epilog: Das nächste Ziel Erhebe mich von der möchtegern Vampirbraut. Überall Blut. Lächele breit. Liebe den Geruch des siegreichen, roten Lebenssaftes meines Opfers. Angewidert betrachte ich die verstümmelte Leiche. Organe pulsieren immer noch, widerlich. Öffne die Tür. Winke dem Chef der SCP Foundation zu. So ein älterer Kerl mit Brille und rundem Bauch. Er trägt einen Anzug. Abschaum. Er kommt zu mir. „Test bestanden,“ sage ich grinsend und wende mich von ihm ab. Höre ihn hinter mir etwas schreien. Interessiert mich nicht. Will nur meine Belohnung und dann weg hier! Bleibe vor einer schlanken, busigen Frau im Kittel stehen. Strecke die Hand aus. Sie erschreckt, zittert, hat Angst. „Wo ist meine Belohnung?“, fahre ich sie an. Schnell übergibt sie mir einen kleinen Zettel. Nehme ihn und verlasse das scheiß Gebäude. Ein Gebäude voller Freaks. Hasse die SCP, wäre seelisch fast verreckt. Plötzlich ruft sich etwas in meinen Gedanken. „Lars? Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundige ich mich. Es war nicht nur für mich ein scheiß Tag gewesen. „Es… es tut mir leid…“, gibt er zögernd von sich. Bleibe stumm. Blicke auf den kleinen Zettel herab. „Schon ok,“ antworte ich. „Wir sind ein Team. Wir sind Sleepless, vergiss das nicht. Das nächste Ziel besiegen wir wieder gemeinsam, nicht wahr?“ Bemühe ich mich optimistisch zu klingen. „Mit Sicherheit,“ antwortet Lars entschlossen. Gut. Hab ihn wieder bei mir. Gehe nun den Weg entlang, entgegen der Abendsonne, auf der Suche nach meinem neuen Ziel. Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:SCP